A heartfelt wish
by msfan05
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes


**Reba was sitting on her living room couch enjoying a delightful conversation with her ex-husband, Brock. The two of them were laughing at some old memories that both of them were very fond of. Reba was nervous for some reason that she couldn't put her finger on.**

**"I love that we can sit and just enjoy each other's company. I love it like this." Reba said to Brock as she smiled lovingly.**

**"Yeah. I always love just talking to you. Always will." Brock said. He gave Reba's hand a gentle pat and quickly drew his hand back to his lap.**

**"You know after all these years, you are still my best friend. You always were and probably always will be." Reba said standing to her feet. "I am a little thirsty. Could I bring you something from the kitchen?" She asked, walking towards the door.**

**Brock smiled at her gesture. "How about I come with you?" He suggested**

**"Alright" she giggled.**

**A few seconds later they were in the kitchen, Brock sitting at the table and Reba searching the refrigerator. "Oh...look!" she pulled out a chilled bottle of champaign. "I didn't know this was in here! You game?" She asked him playfully.**

**"Yeah", Brock answered,"Why not?" he laughed.**

**After she poured two glasses and handed one to Brock, they went back to the couch in the living room.**

**"Oow!" Reba moaned, grabbing her foot,"ooh.." she moaned once more in pain.**

**"What is it? Are you okay?" Brock asked, setting his wine down to focus on Reba.**

**"Yeah, just my foot is so sore. I have sharp pains on and off when there's too much stress on it. All I need to do is rub it for a minute or two." She said while removing her shoe and attempting to relieve the pain.**

**Brock looked apologetic now. "Well..uh...here. Let me do that for you." He gently lifted her leg up and placed it softly on his lap. He started to massage her foot.**

**"Oh...Brock that's sweet of you", she said ackwardly while taking a big gulp of her wine. "Remember how you used to give me neck massags even when I wasn't stressed. You could always make me feel great."She said. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes enjoying what Brock was doing.**

**Silence filled the next few minutes. Reba was starting to doze when she felt Brock's massaging hands moving up her ankles, then to her knees, and a little higher. A surge of energy and pleasure shot through her and she dropped her wine glass to the floor and it shattered.**

**"R..Reba, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Brock said looking startled.**

**Reba sat up and looked at him, but all Brock did was hang his head. She said nothing but inched her way closer to him until she was tight at his side. She attempted to get him to look at her, but he didn't even share a glance. His gaze was solid at the floor. She took her hand and put it to his chin and turned his head towards her and he finally returned her gaze. For a moment all they did was stare at one another.**

**"Please don't apologize", she pleaded in a whisper. The she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Re.." he started to say, but was silenced when Reba held her forefinger to his lips. They both leaned in willingly and kissed again, more passionate this time.**

**Reba took both of his hands and placed them on either side of her stomach, close to her lower hips and back. "Here"...she said, "massage me here."she whispered. Brock did as she said while the two of them gently started kissing again.**

**As the passionate kisses they exchanged became more, Brock's hands went from on top of her blouse to under, still massaging gently. His hands slowly made their way farther up her body.**

**The two of them changed from a sitting to lying position while still engaged in activity. Reba slid her hands under Brock's shirt and rubbed his warm back softly.**

**Brock unbuttoned Reba's blouse and ran his hands where they desired. He kissed her neck intently.**

**Reba was enjoying the firey passion that had come out of nowhere. Suddenly everything faded to black. Reba shot up from her bed dripping in a cold sweat. The spot where she had just been previously laying was damp. She looked down to find one hand under her shirt in the middle of her stomach and the other was on her thigh. Her mouth flew open and she yanked her hand up to cover it. "Oh my gosh!!! What was that?" she said aloud to herself.**


End file.
